The present invention relates to a steering mechanism for vehicles equipped with steering clutches and steering brakes on the left and right sides.
Steering mechanisms of this type are so designed that both the steering clutch and the steering brake on the left side can be operated by one control member, with those on the right side rendered similarly operative. Independently of this operating system, the left and right steering brakes are also adapted to be operated at the same time. It is already known to use link means in providing these operating systems. Generally, however, link means require a space for operation, are therefore not suited for installation in vehicles and will make the overall mechanism very bulky unless incorporated ingeniously in connection with the arrangement of the steering clutches and with the arrangement of the steering brakes. Furthermore, if link means of usual structure is used as adapted to be operated independently to actuate the steering brakes on the opposite sides, it has heretofore been impossible to afford a braking action with effectiveness which increases with the movement of the brake operating member.